THE LAST SHINOBI DXD
by Portgas D Boyz
Summary: Setelah memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 , Naruto dan Sasuke di beri misi oleh RIKUDOU SENNIN bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke di dimensi baru nya...?
1. Chapter 1

" **THE LAST SHINOBI DXD"**

 **Disclaimer :**

" **Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto]"**

" **Ichie Ishibumi [HighSchool DXD]"**

 **Genre :**

" **Adventure & Supranatural" **

**Pairing :**

" **Naruto & Sasuke X ? {Berjalan nya waktu}"**

 **Rate : [T to M]**

 **Warning : "Gak jelas , Typo , acak-acakan , Dll..."**

 **Summary : "Di kisahkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke telah berhasil memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 dan dunia shinobi kembali damai,namun mereka di tugaskan satu misi oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk mendamaikan suatu manakah kehidupan mereka yg baru?"**

" **PROLOG "**

"Di suatu tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Rikudou Sennin, "Hey kakek ada apa kau memanggil kami? Kata Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari Rikudou Sennin , " Aku ada misi untuk kalian.,kalian akan aku kirim ke dimensi lain untuk mengatasi kekacauan di sana" jawab sang kakek petapa."

"HEH..? Naruto masih binggung dengan apa yg di katakan oleh Rikudou Sennin."

"HN... Hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Sasuke."

" YA aku akan memberikan misi yg menarik kepada kalian, yg ku tau ada seseorang dari Clan Outsutsuki yg berada di dimensi lain dan sedang mengacau di sana , karena itu aku akan mengirim kalian untuk mengatasi kekacauan di sana dan membawa perdamaian kembali, karena kalian adalah anak dalam ramalan KAMI-SAMA." Kata sang petapa Rikudou.

"KA-KAMI-SA-SAMA? " Naruto kaget karena perkataan dari Rikudou Sennin

"...?" Sasuke hanya diam dan binggung atas apa yg di katakan oleh sang petapa itu.

" Hahaha.. Kalian akan tau nanti setelah berada di dimensi sana, dan sepertinya sudah saat nya aku mengirim kalian kesana" kata sang petapa sambil membuat segel di tangan nya.

"Lalu sang petapa mengulurkan kedua tangan nya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke , "Apa kalian siap? Tanya Rikudou kepada Naruto & Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika itu misi dari mu kakek aku akan melaksanakan nya , walau pun aku tidak mengerti" jawab Naruto sambil tangan nya menuju tangan Rikudou Sennnin.

" Ya aku juga akan ikut , hitung-hitung membalas kesalahan ku " kata Sasuke yg tangan nya juga menuju tangan Rikudou Sennin.

" Hehe.., petapa Rikudou tersenyum kepada kedua orang di depan nya, " Baiklah aku akan membawa kalian ke dimensi lain , dan ingatan kalian dan jurus" kalian juga tidak akan hilang, masalah informasi tentang dimensi yg akan kalian datangi akan ku kirim saat kalian ke dimensi itu." Kata sang petapa mulai mengaktif kan jurus nya.

" SRINGGG..." Cahaya mulai tampak di tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke , dan tidak lama mereka pun hilang bersama cahaya itu."

 **CHAPTER 1 " NEW DIMENSION "**

"Disuatu tempat yg bernama underworld sedang diadakan pertemuan para maou untuk memebahas masalah dunia bawah,namun tanpa di sangka ada dua orang jatuh ke tempat pertemuan itu."BRUUAKK..!"asap tebal menyelimuti tempat itu.,dan para maou pun sudah dalam posisi siaga.

"HYAA! Suara seseorang di balik asap itu sedang memegangi kepalanya,dan perlahan-lahan asap pun mulai menipis dan hilang,para maou masih dalam posisi siaga melihat apakah itu musuh yg menyerang atau bukan.,dan para maou pun terkejut karena mereka lihat ada dua orang manusia bisa berada di dunia bawah."

"MA-MANUSIA..?,mengapa mereka bisa berada di sini?! Batin para maou melihat kedua manusia yg tadi terjatuh mulai berdiri."

"AWW..kepala ku sakit sekali , mengapa kakek itu menjatuh kan kita sembarangan seperti ini..!" kata Naruto kesal karena dia jatuh dengan kepala duluan.

"Kau saja yg tidak sigap! DOBE.." jawab Sasuke di samping Naruto yg jatuh dengan mulus.

"CIH.. aku hanya kaget saat kita tiba-tiba jatuh TEME..!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Kau memang payah DOBE.." jawab Sasuke dingin sedingin es mungkin lebih dingin.

"RRRR...!" Naruto kesal dan tiba-tiba ada percikan listrik di mata mereka berdua.

"Siapa kalian ? dan mengapa kalian berada di sini..?!" tiba-tiba ada suara yg mengagetkan Naruto dan Sasuke , suara yg berasal dari pria berambut merah a.k.a Sirzech.

"EMM.. kami datang kesini untuk mendamaikan dunia ini " jawab Naruto polos dengan senyum khas nya.

"Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang para maou dan semua orang yg ada diruangan itu.

"..." mendamaikan dunia ini apa maksud orang ini batin para maou masih bingung atas perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Kami masih belum mengerti apa yg kalian bicarakan..?" jawab wanita loli berkostum cosplay a.k.a Serafall. , dan para maou memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"HN.. kami kesini atas perintah/misi dari RIKUDOU SENNIN untuk mendamaikan dunia ini dan juga mengalah kan seseorang dari clan outsutsuki" jawab Sasuke datar dan masih melihat para maou dengan tatapan dingin nya.

"RI-RIKUDOU SENNIN...?! batin para maou mendengan nama seorang legenda yg mampu mengalahkan tiga fraksi dan juga ras naga dengan kekuatan yg berasal dari buah suci surga.

"Apa kalian keturunan dia..?" salah seorang maou bernama Ajuka memulai pembicaraan., dan para maou pun hanya memandang Naruto&Sasuke dengan tatapan kepo..

"Bisa di bilang kami adalah renkarnasi dari anak RIKUDOU SENNIN , jawab Naruto dan berbicara lagi,"Aku renkarnasi ASHURA dan dia , Naruto menunjuk Sasuke,"Dia renkarnasi dari INDRA" kata Naruto santai.

"Jadi begitu tak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan anak dari legenda GREAT WAR, kata Falbium dengan sedikit senyum di mulut nya.

"GREAT WAR...?, apa itu? Tanya Naruto kepada Falbium dengan tampang polos nya.

"HEH..?!, apa kau tidak tau ? balas Falbium melihat ekspresi dari Naruto binggung., dan para maou pun hanya bertanya-tanya dalam batin nya mengapa anak legenda Great War tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"HUH.. itu adalah perang antara tiga fraksi DOBE..bukan kah informasi dari RIKUDOU sudah masuk ke pikiran kita , kata Sasuke ke Naruto yg masih terlihat binggung.

"EMM?" Naruto malah semakin binggung.

"Dasar DOBE! , batin Sasuke yg melihat rekan nya sangat bodoh dan payah.

"Hahaha.. ternyata kakek itu terkenal juga yah" kata Naruto sambil tertawa,membuat orang yg ada di situ sweatdrop.

"Jadi apa yg akan kalian lakukan sekarang" tanya Sirzech kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami akan memikirkan nya" jawab Sasuke ,dan Naruto hanya menjawab "Apa disini ada ramen..?" aku sangat lapar", dengan tampang bodoh nya sambil memegang perut nya.

"Sasuke hanya menepuk jidat nya melihat teman nya yg sangat bodoh.

"Hehe.. "Sirzech tersenyum " Ikut lah dengan ku kalian boleh tinggal sementara di rumah ku " kata Sirzech.

"Baik lah pertemuan maou ini kita sudahi sampai di sini dulu" kata Sirzech kepada para maou dan para maou hanya mengganguk , "Baik lah sekarang kalian ikut aku pemuda-san" kata Sirzech kepada ke dua orang di depan nya.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto hehe" Naruto tersenyum, dan pangil saja dia "Sasuke" kata Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yg masih dengan muka datar nya.

"Baik lah Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san ayo ikut aku" kata Sirzech mebuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka, dan "SEET" mereka pun sudah berpindah tempat.

"Naruto dan Sasuke pun muncul di Bangunan yg sangat besar yg bergaya eropa , "WOOOW!" apa ini rumah mu tuan.." kata Naruto melihat ke arah Sirzech. " Benar dan panggil aku Sirzech " balas Sirzech ke pada Naruto., dan mereka pun masuk kedalam dan di sambut oleh wanita berambut perak dengan pakaian maid,dan juga para maid yg ada di dalam yg berjumlah ratusan orang menunduk hormat kepada mereka.

"Mereka pun sedang berada di meja makan untuk makan bersama di sana sudah ada Lucius Gremory dan juga istri nya Venelana Germory dan juga Sirzech, "Apa kalian anak dari RIKUDOU SENNIN?" tanya Lucius Gremory membuka percakapan, "Kami ada lah renkarnasi Ashura dan Indra walau pun tidak ada hubungan darah dengan kakek petapa itu tapi bisa di bilang kami adalah anak nya hehehe"jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. " Oh jadi begitu" jawab Lucius Gremory.

"Kalian besok akan tinggal di dunia manusia, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal dan aku sudah daftarkan ke academy kuoh" kata Sirzech kepada Narto dan Sasuke.

"Dunia manusia apa maksud nya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Plak.." Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya karena Naruto belum mengerti apa yg terjadi.

"Ini ada lah dunia bawah Naruto-san, di sini ada lah tempat para iblis dan juga malaikat jatuh " penjelasan dari Sirzech, dan membuat Naruto sedikit shock.

"I-IBLIS...? berarti kal-kalian h-hantu..." kata Naruto denga muka yg sudah memucat.

"HAA.. kenapa aku mendapat rekan yg payah seperti dia.." batin Sasuke drop.

"Hahahaha.. kau benar apa kau belum tau tentang makhluk tiga fraksi Naruto-san" tanya Lucius Gremory , dan semua yg ada di ruangan itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Percuma saja anda menjelaskan nya Lucius-san si dobe itu tidak akan mengerti" kata Sasuke kepada Lucius Gremory yg ingin menjelaskan tentang tiga fraksi.

"Cih..! apa maksud perkataan mu itu TEME..!" bentak Naruto.

"Dan mereka pun kembali beradu mulu , membuat semua yg ada di situ tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua."

"Apa kau sudah tau tentang dunia ini Sasuke-san " tanya Sirzech.

"Yah saat kami kesini RIKUDOU SENNIN mengirim informasi ke pikiran kami, tapi ternya otak si kepala duren itu memang lemot sehingga dia tidak memahami nya." Jawab Sasuke datar , dan Naruto hanya menggerutu mendengar perkataan dari teman sekaligus rival nya itu.

 **[ skip time sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di dunia manusia dan mereka akan menjadi murid kuoh dan untuk mencari informasi tentang orang yg mereka cari..]**

" **AT KUOH ACADEMY"**

"HAAA.. " Naruto hanya mengela nafas memikirkan dia harus sekolah , karena saat di konoha dia adalah murid paling bodoh., tak lama mereka sampai di depan gerbang sma kuoh. Dan mereka pun siswa dan siswi pun memandangi mereka berdua.

"KYAAAA TAMPAN NYA MEREKA.."

"YANG BERAMBUT HITAM ITU SANGAT TAMPAN"

" YANG BLONDE JUGA TAK KALAH TAMPAN"

" JADI LAH PACAR KU"

"MENIKAH LAH DENGAN KU"

"Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah para siswi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar para siswi yg memandangi nya.

"TERKUTUK LAH KALIAN PRIA TAMPAN!" ucap para siswa yg melihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ku ucapkan selamat kepada mu dobe karena kau bersama ku jadi ketampanan ku menurun kepada mu.." kata Sasuke ke Naruto.

"HEEH.." aku memang tampan sejak dari lahir teme..!" kata Naruto sedikit Naruto memandangi para siswi dan siswa di kouh dengan teliti.

"Ternyata siswi di sini memakai baju yg sangat sexy" batin Naruto dengan senyum mesum di wajah nya.

"Sasuke yg melihat itu hanya diam dan berjalan " Hey ero-dobe ayo " kata Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggal kan Naruto.

"Naruto mulai sadar dari lamunan mesum nya " Hey TEME.. tunggu aku.." jawab Naruto sambil jalan cepat mengejar Sasuke.

" **Skip sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kelas untuk perkenalan diri."**

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan semyun di wajah nya.

"KYAA..."

"DIA SANGAT TAMPAN DAN SOPAN"

" NARUTO-KUN DUDUK LAH DENGAN KU"

" TIDAK DI SINI SAJA DENGAN KU" itulah ucapan yg keluar dari mulut para siswi.

"Sekarang giliran mu teme.." kata Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke ke para siswa dan siswi di kelas dengan muka datar nya. Para siswa dan siswi dan sensei pun sweatdrop melihat perkenalan Sasuke.

"Baik lah Naruto dan Sasuke kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di samping Rias dan Akeno" kata sensei " Rias,Akeno angkat tangan " suruh sensei. " Ha'i sensei" jawab dua wanita tadi bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan nya.

"Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan ke tempat duduk nya, dan Naruto tersenyum kepada gadis di depanya yg tak lain adalah ONEE-SAMA kuoh academy, dan Sasuke yah masih dengan muka tembok nya.

" **Mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran yg di ajarkan oleh sensei"**

" Rias dan Akeno pun memandang dua murid baru itu dengan tatapan sedikit heran karena mereka merasakan kekuatan yg kuat di dalan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke, walaupun Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menekan kekuatan mereka sekecil mungkin.

"Ufufufu.. mereka sangat menarik " batin Akeno melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku harus tau siapa mereka sebenar nya " batin Rias kepada dua pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Akeno yg duduk di samping nya. Akeno pun sadar dan memberi senyuman manis nya kepada Sasuke.

" Jangan memberikan senyum palsu itu kepada ku.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar nya.

"Ara ara..." Akeno hanya sedikit shock mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke.

"Sementara Naruto yg di sebelah Rias tertidur dengan pulas nya tanpa memperdulikan yg lain , karena bagi Naruto hal yg paling membosankan adalah sekolah.

" **TENG TENG TENG " tak berapa lama bell istirahat pun berbunyi."**

" Akhir nya ini adalah suara yg aku tunggu-tunggu " ucap Naruto yg bangun dari tidur nya dan menghampiri Sasuke " Teme ayo kita keluar" ajak Naruto ke Sasuke " Baiklah aku bosan di sini " ucap Sasuke seraya jalan menuju puntu untuk keluar dari kelas. , tetapi ada dua gadis yg menghampiri mereka.

" Apa kalian bisa keruang klub ku, aku mengundang kalian berdua. Ucap Rias kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Untuk apa dan apa untung nya buat ku ikut dengan mu" balas Sasuke dengan biasa nada dingin nya. " HEH.!" Kau sungguh tak berubah teme.." ucap Naruto melihat sikap teman nya yg masih sama seperti di konoha.

" Memang ada apa kau mengundang kami" kata Naruto ke Rias dan Akeno.

" Akan ku jelaskan nanti kau datang saja ke gedung tua di belakang sekolah" ucap Rias kepada Naruto.

" Jangan lupa datang yah tampan " kata Akeno ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu mereka berdua pergi.

"HN" hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Sasuke., sedangkan Naruto menganggap ngerii senyum Akeno , dia teringat pada teman nya di konoha dulu " Senyum palsu aneh seperti Sai" batin Naruto.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **MOHON MAAF BILA CERITA INI MEMBOSANKAN DAN JELEK MAKLUM SAYA MASIH AMATIRAN MASIH BELAJAR.. HEHEHE... TERIMA KASIH YG SUDA MAU MEMBACA FIC ABAL" SAYA :D**


	2. Chapter 2

" **THE LAST SHINOBI DXD"**

 **Disclaimer :**

" **Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto]"**

" **Ichie Ishibumi [HighSchool DXD]"**

 **Genre :**

" **Adventure & Supranatural"**

 **Pairing :**

" **Naruto & Sasuke X ? {Berjalan nya Waktu}"**

 **Rate : [ T to M ]**

 **Warning : " Gak jelas , Typo ,acak-acakan , Dll..."**

 **Summary : "Di kisahkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke telah berhasil memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 dan dunia shinobi kembali damai,namun mereka di tugaskan satu misi oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk mendamaikan suatu dimensi,bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka yg baru?"**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di belakang sekolah kuoh dan mereka melihat gedung tua yg berada disana dan merka pun mulai berjalan ke arah gedung itu."

" TOK TOK TOK " Naruto mulai mengetuk pintu gedung itu"

"CLEEAK" pintu pun di buka oleh pria berambut blonde dengan senyum di mulut nya. "Silakan masuk Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai buchou sudah menunggu kalian." Kata pria berambut blonde itu seraya mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Ah ternyata kalian sudah datang, silakan duduk " kata Rias yg terlihat senang karena Naruto & Sasuke menerima undangan nya untuk ke ruang klub nya.

"Naruto dan Sasuke pun masuk ke ruangan yg terlihat aneh menurut mereka dan hanya ada lilin yg menerangi ruangan itu,Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ada beberapa orang sedang duduk di sofa dan mereka menghampiri dan duduk di sofa itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima undangan ku Naruto dan Sasuke" kata Rias sembari tersenyum.

"Cukup basa-basi nya jadi ada urusan apa kau menyuruh kami kesini.." kata Sasuke dengan dingin nya.

"Mereka yg ada di ruangan itu hanya menatap Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba ada yg berteriak pada Sasuke."

"HEYY! Apa-apaan kau sangat tidak sopan kepada buchou" teriak pria berambut coklat yg tak lain adalah Issei [ disini Issei baru di renkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Rias]"

"Huuhh.." Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman sekaligus rival nya"

" Ara ara... sudah Sasuke dan Issei jangan bertengkar" lerai Akeno sembari memberi senyum manis nya."

"Baik lah aku akan membicarakan sesuatu yg penting kepada kalian Naruto dan Sasuke " ucap Rias membuka percakapan."

"Apa itu ? " tanya Naruto penasaran dan Sasuke hanya diam dan masih dengan muka datar nya."

"Baiklah aku akan langsung pada inti nya saja " kata Rias mulai serius."

" SEBENAR NYA KALIAN BERDUA ITU SIAPA? DAN MAKHLUK APA KALIAN.." ucap Rias dengan nada serius kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Heeh.." apa maksud mu Rias?" tanya Naruto binggung dengan apa yg di katakan Rias.

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan kalian berdua walaupun kecil tapi aku yakin itu sangat kuat" balas Rias , dan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau padahal aku sudah menekan chakra ku sekecil mungkin " batin Naruto.

"Kami ini hanya manusia bisa " kata Sasuke.

" Ya benar kami hanya manusia biasa hehehe.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum khas nya.

"Dan kami juga tau bahwa kalian yg ada di sini bukan manusia " kata Sasuke , membuat semua yg ada di ruangan itu sedikit kaget.

"Ya benar kami yg ada di sini adalah IBLIS.." Jawab Rias menekan kan kata iblis di akhir kata nya.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah para peerage ku " kata Rias sambil menunjuk orang yg ada di ruangan itu.

" Perkenal kan nama ku Yuuto Kiba dan bidak ku adalah knight" kata Kiba dengan senyum di wajah nya.

"Aku Toujou Koneko dan bidak ku adalah rook " kata Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nama ku adalah Hyoudou Issei dan bidak ku adalah pawn , dan cita-cita ku adalah membuat kerajaan harem ku sendiri" kata Issei dengan enerjik dan juga senyum mesum nya.

"Naruto dan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Issei. " Dia sama seperti mu dobe..." kata Sasuke ke Naruto , "HEEH.." Hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Haa.. apa Naruto-senpai juga ingin menjadi raja harem " tanya Issei penasaran.

"TI-TIDAK " jawab Naruto shock beserta gugup atas pertanyaan dari Issei.

"Mereka yg berada di situ hanya tertawa keci melihat tingkah Naruto.

" Fufufu... aku adalah Hamejima Akeno dan bidak ku adalah queen" kata Akeno melanjutkan perkenalan,dan juga dengan senyum manis di wajah nya.

"Aku adalah Asia Argento dan bidak ku adalah bishop" kata Asia dengan wajah ceria nya.

"Dan aku adalah Rias Gremory dan bidak ku adalah king" kata Rias dengan senyum cantik nya.

"Dan masih ada beberapa budak ku yg tidak berada di sini karena sedang ada tugas dari ku" kata Rias lagi kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut " Apa maksud nya dari bidak..?" batin Naruto bingung.

"Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan seperti nya tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua ini.

"Jadi sekarag giliran kalian berdua yg memperkenalkan diri kalian yg sesungguh nya " ucap Rias ke pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku adalah manusia biasa" kata Sasuke

"Dan Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan cita-cita ku menjadi hokage yg melampaui hokage sebelum nya " kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jari nya.

"Kebodohan dan keidiotan mu itu yg sudah melampaui hokage sebelum nya" balas Sasuke sabil melirik Naruto.

"RRRR.." desis Naruto kesal.

" **TENG TENG TENG...SUARA BELL MASUK SUDAH BERBUNYI"**

"Baiklah kita sudahi acara perkenalan ini aku akan masuk ke kelas" kata Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari gedung itu.

"Cih.." desis Naruto "Gomen atas sikap teman ku itu, Naruto seraya menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

"Kenapa dia sangat dingin seperti itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke.

"HMM..,itu karena masa lalu nya yg cukup kelam" jawab Naruto sambil menunduk mengingat masalah Clan Uchiha.

" Orang yg berada di klub itu hanya diam dan melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Hahaha.. baiklah aku akan balik ke kelas ku, dan kalian akan tau siapa kami pada saat nya nanti" kata Naruto dan menghilang dengan tiupan angin.

"Rias dan para budak nya hanya shock melihat Naruto menghilang dengan cepat,"Siapa mereka sebenar nya " batin semua orang di ruang klub itu.

" **SKIP TIME , PELAJARAN PUN TELAH SELESAI DAN NARUTO/SASUKE SUDAH BERADA DI APARTEMEN NYA."**

"Apa kau merasakan nya teme..." Naruto seperti merasakan kekuatan tapi seperti terhalang sesuatu.

"Ya ayo kita cek dobe..." Balas Sasuke, dan mereka pun menggunakan Hiraishin dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada di tempat pertarungan itu dan mereka terkejut melihat ada kekkai besar di depan nya.

"Untuk apa kekkai ini?,seperti nya kekkai ini sedikit berbeda dengan yg ada di dunia shinobi" kata Naruto ke Sasuke.

" Ya ayo kita masuk untuk mlihat nya " balas Sasuke, yg sedang memejamkan mata nya.

"SRIINGG...RINEGGAN" guam Sasuke dengan mata ungu dengan pola riak air, lalu Sasuke mengarahkan tangan nya ke depan dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurus.

" **[ SHINRA TENSEI ]"**

"DUUUUAAAARR..." kekkai itu pun hancur dengan mudah nya.

"?" para peerage Rias hanya bertanya-tanya apa yg terjadi dengan kekkai nya,sementara Sona dan para peerage nya hanya shock karena kekkai yg mereka buat sudah hancur.

" Wah ternyata ada pertarungan disini " Ucap Naruto memandang sekitar nya.

" Mereka yg ada disana kaget melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. **" Naruto-Sasuke / Naruto-Sasuke-senpai "** ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Hahaha halo semua maaf mengagetkan kalian " Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepala nya yg tidak gatal.

" Sedangkan Sasuke masih melihat situasi yg terjadi dengan mata Rineggan nya. " HUH.. datang lagi orang lemah " Ucap seseorang yg sedang duduk di bangku singasana yg melayang di udara.

" Naruto melihat ke atas dengan kesal " Siapa yg kau bilang lemah makhluk aneh..! " teriak Naruto kesal kepada orang yg mengatakan diri nya lemah.

" Baiklah kita sudahi saja " kata seseorang yg masih duduk di singgasana nya sambil membuat sebuah tombak cahaya yg lumayan besar, lalu dia melemparkan nya ke arah orang yg berada di bawah nya.

" Seet..." Tombak itu sedang menuju ke arah Rias dan para peerage dan juga ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yg berada dekat dengan Rias dan para peerage nya.

" DUUUAAARRRR..." Sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi.

" Hahaha... rasakan itu iblis rendahan dan juga manusia rendahan" jawab orang yg berada di singgasana nya sambil tertawa melihat ledakan besar yg dia buat.

" Asap tebal bekas ledakan itu pun mulai menipis dan terlihat sesuatu yg besar berbentuk kepala rubah melindungi mereka."

" Apaaa ini..? " batin Rias dan para peerage nya melihat sesuatu yg melindungi mereka, sementara di tempat lain Sona dan para peerage nya kaget melihat sesuatu yg bercahaya kuning keemasan yg berbentuk kepala rubah.

" Apa itu...?" batin Sona dan para peerage nya yg memandang heran atas apa yg mereka lihat.

" Hei kalian bisa jelaskan siapa orang itu.." kata Sasuke bertanya kepada Rias dan para peerage nya.

" Dia bernama Kokabiel dan dia adalah veteran Great War " jawab Rias menjelaskan siapa orang yg menyerang mereka.

" Baiklah akan ku balas serangan mu orang aneh.." kata Naruto yg bersiap menyerang balas,dan tercipta sebuah bola hitam besar di mulut kepala rubah itu.

" **RASAKAN INI [ BIJUUDAMA..!] Teriak Naruto dan seketika sebuah serangan bersekala besar menyerang Kokabiel."**

" Apa itu dan bagaimana bisa manusia sekuat itu" kata Kokabiel mengeluar kan sayap hitamnya untuk melindungi diri dari serangan itu."

" DUUAARR...ledakan besar pun terjadi kembali bahkan lebih besar dari yg sebelumnya.

" Ayo kita buat kekkai sebelum ledakan itu membuat kehebohan " kata Sona ke para peerage nya , " HA'I jawab para peerage Sona.

" SYUUT" kekkai besar pun tercipta dan lebih besar dari kekkai sebelum nya.

" TRAK.." kekkai itu pun retak tidak mampu menahan bijuudama milik Naruto. " HAH..?! kuat sekali " Batin Sona dan juga Para peerage nya.

" Rias dan para peerage nya hanya bengong melihat apa yg terjadi "S-SUGOI" kata pria berambut coklat a.k.a Issei melihat apa yg terjadi.

" Asap akibat ledakan itu pun mulai menghilang , dan terlihat seseorang yg sedang sekarat akibat serangan itu, " Se-serangan a-ppa-itu...?!" ucap Kokabiel yg terlihat mengenaskan dengan semua luka di tubuh nya.

" Semua orang yg ada di situ shock berat melihat veteran Great War sekarat hanya dengan satu serangan dari seorang manusia. Di tempat lain ada seseorang yg melihat pertarungan itu " Aku jadi ingin bertarung dengan orang itu " kata pemuda berambut putih di dekat pepohonan **" [ jangan gila kau Vali kau akan kalah dengan mudah melawan keturunan dari seorang legenda Great war ]" kata Albion kepada partner nya.**

" Itu lah yg membuat ku menjadi semakin ingin bertarung " kata Vali dalam hati nya kepada Albion. **"[ lebih baik cepat kau bawa si kokabiel ke pada Azazel] " kata Albion kepada partner nya.**

" Baik lah " SYUUT..." pria berambut putih itu terbang dengan sayap nya menuju area pertarungan itu.

" kembali ke pertarungan " Heh..kau hanya orang aneh yg sombong dan lemah.." kata Naruto ke pada Kokabiel yg masih terkapar di tanah tak berdaya, dan perlahan kepala rubah yg di buat Naruto pun menghilang.

"S-SIALAN kau manu.. , belum sempat mengakhiri ucapanya Kokabiel memuntah kan darah dari mulut nya " AKHH AKHH..."

" Bahkan untuk berbicara saya kau tidak bisa " balas Naruto.

" TRAK...BLARR.." tiba-tiba kekkai pun hancur membuat semua yg ada di sana kembali kaget.

" Terlihat seseorang berambut putih berdiri di depan Kokabiel yg sudah sekarat, " Apa kau teman nya..?" kata Naruto melihat orang di depan nya " Jangan salah sangka dulu aku datang ke sini untuk menangkap orang ini tunjuk pemuda itu ke arah Kokabiel. " Oh jadi begitu.." jawab Naruto. " Kau sangat menarik bocah pirang kata pemuda berambut putih itu sambil mengangkat Kokabiel di pundak nya " EMM.. " hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Naruto.

" **[ Jadi kau masih hidup putih..]" suara asing yg keluar dari tubuh Issei.**

" **[ Oh jadi kau sudah bangun merah]" jawab suara dari tubuh Vali.**

" **[ Sampai saat nya tiba kita akan bertarung lagi..]" kata suara yg keluar dari tubuh Issei.**

" **[ Aku tunggu sampai saat itu datang...dan kau harus melatih partner mu dulu sebelum melawan ku]" balas suara dari tubuh Vali.**

" **[ Ternyata ada dua burung kecil di sini ] " datang lagi suara misterius yg keuar dari tubuh Naruto.**

" **[ Cih.. Apa kata mu kucing..]" jawab suara dari tubuh Issei dan Vali bersamaan.**

" **[ GRHAHA..]" balas suara dari tubuh Naruto dan kemudia menghilang.**

" Mereka yg ada di sana hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan percakapan antara dua naga surgawi dan juga hewan suci dari petapa Rikudou yg tak lain adalah Kyubi.

" Kita akan bertemu lagi..dan persiapkan diri mu untuk melawanku Issei " kata Vali yg mengeluar kan sayap nya dan pergi dari tempat itu namun sebelum pergi Vali berbicara kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Aku juga ingin melawan kalian berdua.." kata Vali menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"HMM.." hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Naruto dan sedangkan Sasuke tidak menanggapi orang yg menantang nya tadi.

" Vali pun pergi menuju ke tempat Azazel."

" Apa kalian tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Naruto ke kelompok Rias.

" Seperti nya para peerage ku tidak apa-apa " jawab Rias melihat para peerage nya tidak terluka.

" Terima kasih sudah menolong kami Naruto-senpai " Ucap Kiba " Tidak masalah sesama teman harus saling menolong dan panggil saja aku Naruto aku tidak suka formalitas hehe.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum " Baik lah Naruto " Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

" Tadi itu hebat sekali Naruto-senpai..ehh.. Naruto " kata Issei.

" Hehe. Kau juga hebat ero-gaki jika kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan tersembunyi mu itu..." balas Naruto sambil Tersenyum.

" bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau ada Ddraig di dalam tubuh ku " batin Issei.

" **[ Mereka berdua bukan manusia biasa partner..] " kata Ddraig.**

" **[ Heh..bukan manusia biasa..?] " kata Issei binggung.**

" **[ Mereka mempunyai kekuatan yg sangat besar partner..kekuatan mereka berdua seperti dewa..] " jawab Ddraig.**

" **[ Hah.! Dewa..]" kata Issei kaget mendengar kata-kata Ddraig.**

" **[ Jika di jelaskan akan panjang...]" kata Ddraig mulai menghilang.**

" **Dasar..! Naga pemalas " batin Issei mulai kembali ke dunia nyata.**

" Mengapa kau mengganggap kami teman Naruto..? " Kata Rias " Hehe kita kan satu sekolah jadi kita adalah teman " balas Naruto kepada Rias.

" Seperti nya sudah selesai urusan di sini kalau begitu aku akan pulang " kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pulang.

" Ara ara terima kasih yah Sasuke fufufu.. " kata Akeno " Ya lagi pula sekarang kita adalah teman " kata Sasuke masih berjalan.

" Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat teman nya " Haha seperti nya dia sudah mulai berubah " batin Naruto senang.

" Baik lah aku sudah sangat lelah aku pamit dulu semua " Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning "

" Apa kalian tidak apa-apa " kata Sona berjalan menuju Rias dan peerage nya.

" Tidak apa-apa Sona lebih baik kita bereskan kekacauan ini " kata Rias.

" Lebih baik kalian kembali saja , biar aku dan peerage ku yg membereskan ini , lagi pula ini adalah tugas Osis" kata Sona.

" baiklah terima kasih banyak Sona " kata Rias

" Baiklah kita kembali ke ruangan klub" kata Rias kepada peerage nya.

" Ha'i Buchou " jawab para peerage rias , " Akeno siapkan sihir teleportasi " kata Rias. " Ha'i Buchou" jawab Akeno. dan tak berapa lama sudah muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka.

" Kami pamit dulu Sona " Ucap Rias dan mereka pun menghilang bersama sihir itu.

" **[ skip time , setelah kejadian malam itu ]"**

" Huhh.. hal membosankan adalah pergi ke sekolah" guam Naruto sambil berjalan ke academy kuoh.

" Berhentilah menggerutu dobe.." kata Sasuke.

" Halo selamat pagi Sasuke-Naruto " tiba-tiba ada suara yg menyapa mereka dan mereka adalah Rias dan para peerage nya.

" Ohh selamat pagi " jawab Naruto.

" Mari kita ke academy bersama " kata Rias.

" Baiklah.." kata Naruto dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke academy kuoh.

" Mereka pun sampai di gerbang kouh academy dan para siswi dan siswa melihat sesuatu datang dan mereka pun menggerutu gaje..."

" KYAAA.. ITU RIAS DAN AKENO ONEE-SAMA..." teriak para siswa.

" NARUTO DAN SASUKE JUGA ADA KYAAA..." teriak para siswi tidak kalah alay nya dengan para siswa.

" KIBA JUGA ADA DI SANA KYAA..."

" HAH.. LIHAT ADA SI MESUM JUGA DI SITU.. PERGILAH MESUM..! " Kata para siswi melihat Issei yg berada di sebelah Naruto,Sasuke dan Kiba.

" Apakah ini nasib ku " kata Issei sambil menangis ala anime nya.

" Dan mereka pun masuk ke kelas nya masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran"

" **TO BE CONTINUE.."**

 **TERIMA KASIH YG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA, INI BARU PERMULAAN NYA SAJA SETELAH INI AKAN BANYAK PERTARUNGAN YG AKAN TERJADI..**

 **JIKA ADA KOMENTAR ATAU KRITIK ATAU SARAN SILAKAN KOMEN SAJA...**


	3. Chapter 3

" **THE LAST SHINOBI DXD"**

 **Disclaimer :**

" **Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto]"**

" **Ichie Ishibumi [HighSchool DXD]"**

 **Genre :**

" **Adventure & Supranatural"**

 **Pairing :**

" **Naruto & Sasuke X ? {Berjalan nya Waktu}"**

 **Rate : [ T to M ]**

 **Warning : " Gak jelas , Typo ,acak-acakan , Dll..."**

 **Summary : "Di kisahkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke telah berhasil memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 dan dunia shinobi kembali damai,namun mereka di tugaskan satu misi oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk mendamaikan suatu dimensi,bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka yg baru?"**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib,Rias dan para peerage nya sedang berkumpul untuk membahas pertemuan iblis muda yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kita akan berlatih untuk pertemuan iblis muda di underworld beberapa minggu lagi jadi kita harus bekerja keras" kata Rias kepada para peerage nya.

"Ha'i buchou" jawab para peerage Rias.

"Tapi apa buchou tidak berniat akan mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke bergabung atau bekerja sama dengan kita...?" kata Kiba kepada king nya.

Itu sebenar nya sedang aku pikirkan,tetapi akan sulit untuk mengajak mereka bergabung dengan peerage ku,tetapi masalah kerja sama akan aku tanyakan kepada mereka nanti,baiklah sekarang lebih baik kalian melakaukan kontrak dengan manusia dan akan aku kabarkan kapan kita akan berlatih untuk pertemuan iblis muda itu.. " Ha'i buchou" jawab mereka dan mereka pun pergi.

Ditempat lain sedang ada sebuah pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh beberapa orang.

"Jadi kalian ingin merebut kembali gelar kalian dan juga kekuasaan kalian..?" kata Seseorang berjubah putih.

"Ya jadi apa rencana mu selanjutnya..?" jawab seseorang berjubah hitam.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki musuh baru yang kuat,yang akan menggangu rencana ku.." jawab orang berjubah putih itu.

"Siapa mereka...? biar aku bereskan mereka..." kata seseorang berjubah hitam lainnya.

"Mereka hanyalah manusia seperti ku,tetapi mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti ku.." jawab orang berjubah putih.

Semua orang yang berjubah hitam yang ada di sana hanya kaget mendengar ucapan orang berjubah putih tadi. "Kekuatan yang sama..?" batin mereka.

"Jadi mereka sudah ada di sini yah..?!" kata seseorang berbadan besar yang berada disebelah orang berjubah putih itu.

"Ya.. kau benar ini akan sedikit sulit,tetapi ini juga akan sedikit menarik aku ingin melihat kekuatan mereka" jawab orang berjubah putih itu.

Ditempat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kita harus cepat mencari orang itu Naruto sebelum semuanya terlambat.." kata Sasuke.

"Ya aku mempunyai firasat buruk.. baik lah agar cepat kita gunakan bunshin saja" jawab Naruto sambil membuat segel,baiklah "[ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]"._

" _BOWF..BOWF..BOWF..."_

Sudah ada 20 bunshin yang Naruto kalian kubagi menjadi 4 kelompok,5 ke utara,5 ke selatan,5 ke barat dan 5 lagi ke timur carilah informasi sebanyak-banyak nya,berangkat kalian..

"SET..SET..SET..SET..."

"Baiklah Sasuke aku akan berangkat" kata Naruto dengan cepat sudah menghilang Untuk mencari informasi.

Baiklah lebih cepat lebih baik,Sasuke juga sudah menggunakan hiraishin nya dan mereka pun sudah pergi untuk mencari informasi tentang sebuah kelompok misterius yang mungkin di sanalah ada orang yang mereka cari,sedangkan ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi mereka berdua si putra matahari dan juga si putra bulan,ini pasti akan menarik,aku akan bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka" ucap seseorang misterius dan mulai menghilang dari tempat nya.

Naruto sedang mencari informasi dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di atas atap sebuah gedung dan naruto pun menghampiri gadis kecil itu, "Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku hanya sedang melihat langit dan kau mau apa kesini..?" jawab gadis itu.

"Ohh..hehe.. nama ku Naruto aku sedang mencari sesuatu dan kebetulan bertemu dengan mu.." kata Naruto ramah kepada gadis itu.

"Owh.. begitu yah,kalau boleh tau apa yang sedang kau cari..?" tanya gadis itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto masih diam dan berfikir di dalam batin nya " _Apa mungkin gadis ini bukan gadis biasa..?,kurasakan kekuatan besar di dalam tubuh nya dan aura nya sama seperti milik Issei"._

"Hei kenapa kau malah melamun..?" kata gadis itu kepada Naruto.

"Ehh..gomen,sebenar nya aku sedang mencari suatu organisasi misterius yang berisi orang-orang kuat" jawab Naruto kepada gadis itu.

"Owh..jadi begitu,emm..seperti nya kau bukan manusia biasa.." kata gadis itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto kaget ternyata dugaan nya benar bahwa gadis di depannya bukan gadis biasa. "Jadi dia tau..." batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari dalam tubuh Naruto, _"Dia memang bukan gadis biasa gaki,dia memiliki kekuatan didalam tubuh nya sama seperti milik Issei_." Kata suara itu yang tak lain adalah Kurama.

" _Pantas saja aku bisa merasakan kekuatan besar,mungkin setara dengan bijuu."_ Jawab Naruto kepada Kurama _._

" _Kau benar gaki tetaplah waspada."_ Kata Kurama kepada Naruto.

"Hei mengapa kau melamun lagi..?" kata gadis itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun kaget dan kembali kedunia nyata, " Ehh..gomen, seperti nya aku harus pergi sekarang dan apa aku boleh tau siapa nama mu.." tanya Naruto kepada gadis itu.

"Panggil saja aku Ophis" jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah Ophis aku harus pergi sekarang senang bisa bertemu dengan mu.." kata Naruto dan kemudian pergi.

"Apa dia orang yang di bicarakan oleh dia..." batin Ophis.

Ditempat lain Sasuke sedang mencari informasi,dan dia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh, " Ada kekkai disini...? batin sasuke

"Keluar lah aku tau kau sedang mengawasi ku...!" kata sasuke menyadari ada seseorang sedang mengawasi nya.

"Hahaha.. kau hebat juga yah.." kata sosok misterius itu.

"Mau apa kau mengawasi ku..?" kata Sasuke datar ke arah sosok misterius itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sedikit kekuatan mu saja" jawab sosok itu,dan tanpa diduga sosok itu sudah berada di belakang Sasuke,sedang mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah Sasuke.

"Cepat sekali..?!" batin Sasuke,Sasuke pun merunduk untuk menghindari serangan itu dan menarik pedang Kusanagi nya untuk menyerang balas.

"TRAANKK..."

"Haha.. kau cepat juga.." kata sosok misterius itu,sambil menahan serangan Sasuke dengan pedang nya yang bersinar berwarna merah.

"S-siapa orang ini sebenarnya..? dia mampu menandingi hiraishin..!" batin Sasuke,baiklah aku harus waspada,Sasuke mulai merapal segel _,"[ Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu]"_ sebuah naga api raksasa menuju sosok misterius itu.

"WHOOOSHHH"

Api yang di ciptakan oleh jurus Sasuke mulai padam dan terlihat sosok misterius itu sedang berdiri tegak tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

"A-apa..?" batin Sasuke kaget melihat serangan nya tidak melukai sosok itu sedikit pun.

"Kau lumayan juga.." kata sosok misterius itu kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan serius kali ini" kata Sasuke dan dia sudah mengaktifkan sharinggan dan juga rinnegan nya.

"Mata itu.." batin sosok misterius itu dan tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah ada di depan nya dengan pedang yang di alirkan chidori mengarah ke arah nya.

" _[ Chidori Nagashi]"_ aliran petir itu memanjang dan tepat mengenai dada sosok misterius itu.

"ARRGHH.." teriak sosok misterius itu menahan sakit akibat serangan Sasuke.

"Ini belum berakhir" kata Sasuke dan keluar petir di sekitar tempat mereka bertarung dan membuat sebuah naga petir.

" _[ KIRIN]" Teriak sasuke dan dengan cepat naga petir itu menghantam sosok misterius itu dan tampak nya sosok itu tidak bisa menghindar karena kecepatan kirin mencapai 1/1000th per detik._

"DDUUUAAAARRRR..." Ledakan besar pun terjadi di area pertarungan mereka.

Dan di tenpat Naruto, Naruto juga sedang melawan sosok yang sama seperti yang di hadapi oleh Sasuke.

" _[ FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN ]" Teriak Naruto menyerang sosok misterius yang sedang dia hadapi._

"DUUUARRR..." Ledakan besar pun terjadi di area pertarungan Naruto.

Kembali ke Sasuke , asap dari ledakan itu pun mulai menghilang dan tampak sosok besar dengan rambut putih dengan jubah compang-camping berdiri di tempat ledakan itu.

"Apa dia masih bisa berdiri..?,kekuatan nya sangat kuat dia mampu menahan kirin ku..! batin Sasuke.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto. Sama seperti di tempat Sasuke berdiri sosok besar dengan rambut putih tapi bedanya baju yang dia pakai sudah hancur.

"T-tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menahan rasen shuriken ku...?!" batin Naruto.

Dan sosok misterius itu pun mulai menghilang bersamaan di tempat Naruto dan sasuke,sebelum menghilang sosok misterius itu pun berkata kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"JADI KALIAN KUAT JUGA.. PUTRA MATAHARI/PUTRA BULAN" jawab sosok misterius itu kepada Sasuke dan Naruto,ternyata sosok itu bertarung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan di tempat berbeda.

 **TO BE COUTINUED...**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS SARAN DAN KRITIK ANDA SEMUA ITU SANGAT BERGUNA UNTUK SAYA,AGAR SAYA BISA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK LAGI..**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA FANFIC SAYA...**


	4. Chapter 4

" **THE LAST SHINOBI DXD"**

 **Disclaimer :**

" **Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto]"**

" **Ichie Ishibumi [HighSchool DXD]"**

 **Genre :**

" **Adventure & Supranatural"**

 **Pairing :**

" **Naruto & Sasuke X ? {Berjalan nya Waktu}"**

 **Rate : [ T to M ]**

 **Warning : " Gak jelas , Typo ,acak-acakan , Dll..."**

 **Summary : "Di kisahkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke telah berhasil memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 dan dunia shinobi kembali damai,namun mereka di tugaskan satu misi oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk mendamaikan suatu dimensi,bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka yg baru?"**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Di apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke sedang membicarakan sosok misterius yang sudah menyerang mereka.

"Sepertinya sosok misterius yang menyerang kita memiliki chakra,apa jangan-jangan dia orang yang di katakan oleh kakek Rikudou..?" Kata Naruto.

"Mungkin saja,kita harus waspada musuh sudah mulai bergerak.." Ucap Sasuke.

[Skip Time]

Di ruang peneliti ilmu gaib Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Rias dan para peerage nya.

"Jadi Naruto dan Sasuke bagaimana dengan tawaran yang aku berikan..?" Rias sedang memberi sebuah tawaran kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa jika harus menjadi iblis,tetapi jika untuk kerjasama mungkin itu bisa.." Kata Naruto menolak tawaran Rias.

"Ya aku juga tidak bisa jika harus menjadi iblis.."Kata Sasuke yang juga menolak tawaran dari Rias.

"Sudah kuduga..huhh.."Batin Rias , Baiklah sekarang kita saling bekerjasama untuk membantu satu sama lain.

"Baiklah kami masih ada urusan jadi kami pamit pulang" Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu,tetapi sebelum pergi Naruto memberi sesuatu kepada Issei, "Issei simpan ini.."Kata Naruto dan Issei hanya menggangguk saja.

"Baiklah Naruto aku akan mencari informasi.." Ucap Sasuke

"Ya aku juga akan mencari informasi.."Jawab Naruto, Lalu mereka berpencar untuk mencari informasi.

"SEEET SEET SEEET"

Saat Naruto Sedang mencari informasi dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang memancing di sungai yang airnya dangkal.

"Haloo paman-san apa yang kau pancing di sungai dangkal ini..?"Tanya Naruto.

"Oh Aku sedang memancing gadis dengan body sexy hahahaa..." Jawab orang itu.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu,"Dia mirip Ero-Sennin.."Batin Naruto.

"Aku punya buku bagus paman apa kau mau..?"Tanya Naruto yang mengeluarkan buku dari dalam baju nya.

"Heemm.. Buku apa itu...?" Tanya pria itu penasaran.

Ini aku pikir kau lebih membutuhkan buku ini dari pada aku,Naruto memberi buku Icha Icha Paradise kepada pria itu,dan pria itu membaca buku pemberian Naruto dan darah pun keluar dari hidung pria itu.

"Waaaahh.. buku ini bagus kau dapat dari mana..? haha.." Tanya pria itu dengan darah ero nya keluar dari hidungnya.

"Dasar Ero..! itu buku buatan guruku.."Kata Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang Ero..? aku ini super mesum hahahaha... ternyata gurumu sangat hebat..." Ucap pria itu.

"Dia memang benar-benar mirip si Ero-Sennin"Batin Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah pria didepannya yang sangat mirip dengan gurunya.

"Siapa Nama mu...?" Tanya pria itu ke Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto kau cukup panggil Naruto saja..." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Aku adalah Azazel pemimpin Malaikat jatuh salam kenal.."Kata Azazel, "jadi bocah ini yang di bicarakan si Sirzech..."Batin Azazel.

"M-Maaff jadi kau adalah pemimpin Malikat jatuh..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya kau benar" Jawab santai Azazel.

Tidak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan mu di sini, datang seseorang berambut putih dari balik pepohonan, "Aku sangat ingin bertarung dengan mu.."Ucap Vali.

"Emmm kau kan yang waktu itu..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya kau benar, bertarunglah denganku...!" Kata Vali yang sudah siap dalam mode bertarung nya.

" _[BALANCE BREAKER]"_

Kini tubuh Vali sudah tertutup armor putih, "Bersiaplah kau...!"Ucap Vali.

"Aku tidak berniat bertarung dengan mu.."Balas Naruto.

Vali sudah membuat sebuah bola cahaya di tangan nya dan mulai menyerang Naruto, "Jika kau tidak melawan, kau akan mati..!" Serangan itu meluncur ke arah Naruto.

"DAARRR"

Ledakan pun terjadi, Naruto mampu untuk menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Kau memang keras kepala.. baiklah jika itu mau mu...!" Kata Naruto bersiap untuk menyerang.

Tiba-tiba Vali datang menuju Naruto dengan tinju nya yang hampir mengenai muka Naruto, "Rasakan ini haha..." Ucap psyco Vali.

Naruto melempar kunai bercabang tiga nya ke samping Vali dan pada saat Vali hampir mengenai muka Naruto, Naruto pun dengan cepat sudah berada di samping Vali.

"Apa ti-tidak mungkin dia sangat cepat..!"Batin Vali melihat Naruto yang sudah ada di samping nya.

"Sekarang giliran ku rasakan ini..."Teriak Naruto membuat sebuah bola biru berbentuk shuriken di tangan kanan nya.

" _[RASEN SHURIKEN]"_

"DUUUUAAAAARRRR.."

Vali terkena serangan dari Naruto dan membuat ledakan yang dahsyat bahkan lebih dari serangan Vali tadi.

Azazel yang melihat itu hanya shock melihat serangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelum nya, "Luar biasa.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh itu.

Di dalam lubang bekas serangan Naruto terlihat Vali dengan armor yang sudah hancur dengan luka yang cukup parah, "Ini belum berakhir..!" Ucap Vali mencoba untuk berdiri.

"[ _Cukup Vali kau bisa mati jika terus melawan nya.]"_

" _[Berikan aku kekuatan Albion aku akan melawan nya..!]"_

" _[Dasar keras kepala baiklah..!]"_

Kini tubuh Vali kembali dilapisi oleh armor putih, "Aku belum kalah haha.. ayo kita mulai...!" Teriak Vali dan terbang menuju Naruto.

"Kau bisa bertahan dari serangan ku, kau sungguh hebat tetapi kali ini akan aku akhiri pertarungan ini..!" Balas Naruto dan kini Naruto berada dalam mode kyubi dan membuat sebuah bola hitam di tangan nya.

" _[CHOU MINI BIJUUDAMA]"_

"Apa kau pikir serangan kecil itu mampu mengalahkan ku..!" Vali sudah siap dengan tinjunya dan adu serangan pun terjadi.

"DDDDUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRR"

Ledakan besar pun terjadi bahkan lebih besar dan kuat dari sebelum nya.

"Apa Vali akan selamat dari serangan itu..?" Batin Azazel melihat kekuatan dahsyat itu.

Terlihat di lubang besar Vali dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, Azazel pun menghampiri Vali dan membawa nya, "Kau hebat Naruto dan seperti nya Vali akan istirahat beberapa minggu.." Kata Azazel sambil melihat Vali yang sudah pingsan.

"Maaf atas kekacauan ini dan masalah Vali dia tidak akan mati tadi saya hanya menggunakan setengah kekuatan saja..." Kata Naruto.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu.." Jawab Azazel lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit untuk mencari informasi.." Ucap Naruto dengan hormat.

"Kalau boleh tau kau mencari informasi apa..?" Tanya Azazel penasaran.

"Aku mencari suatu organisasi misterius yang berada di dimensi ini..." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu Khaos Brigade.." Batin Azazel, "Memang kenapa kau mencari organisasi itu..?" Tanya Azazel lagi.

"Menurut informasi disana ada seseorang yang berasal dari tempat ku berada dan dia sedang mengacau di dimensi ini aku di tugaskan untuk menghentikan nya" Jawab Naruto.

"Lain kali datanglah kesini aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu.." Ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu.." Ucap Naruto menghilang dengan cepat.

Di apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa kau mendapat informasi penting...?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tadi sempat bertemu pimpinan Malaikat jatuh dan dia berkata bahwa dia akan memeberitahu sesuatu..." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lain kali kita harus kesana.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ok Ok.." Balas Naruto.

Di tempat lain ada dua orang sedang mengobrol.

"Apa langkah selanjutnya...?"Tanya sosok berbadan besar berjubah putih.

"Kekacauan di pertemuan para iblis muda.." Jawab sosok berjubah putih yang bertubuh kecil.

"Baiklah jadi apa tugas ku...?" Tanya sosok besar itu lagi.

"Kau cukup awasi mereka saja, dan sisanya biarkan mereka yang urus..."Balas sosok bertubuh kecil.

"Baiklah jika begitu.." Mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu.

AT KUOH ACADEMY

"Yo.. Ero-Gaki.." Sapa pemuda berambut pirang.

"Oh kau Naruto dan Sasuke..." Jawab Issei.

"Hn" Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan mu kau sepertinya tidak bersemangat..?" Tanya Naruto melihat Issei.

"Oh aku sedang memikirkan tentang pertemuan iblis muda yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi..." Jawab Issei.

"Pertemuan iblis muda apa itu...?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yang aku tau itu pertemuan yang berlangsung di Underworld dan akan di hadiri para iblis muda dan akan di adakan pertarungan rating game disana.." Jawab Issei.

"Rating game..?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu pertandingan untuk menentukan siapa iblis muda terkuat di underworld, itu yang aku tau dari Buchou.." Jawab Issei.

"Oh jadi seperti itu, berjuanglah Ero-Gaki.." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya aku akan berjuang demi oppai Buchou..." Jawab Issei bersemangat kembali dan Naruto, Sasuke hanya sweatdrop.

Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasanya di academy.

[SKIP TIME]

Di Ruang Peneliti Ilmu Gaib

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan untuk pertemuan iblis muda Rias..?" Ucap Sona ketua osis sekaligus rival Rias.

"Ya aku dan para peerage ku akan berlatih di underworld nanti, bagaimana dengan mu..?" Ucap Rias.

"Aku juga sedang mempersiapkan latihan untuk para peerage ku.." Jawab Sona.

"Bersiaplah kalah Sona.." Ucap Rias dan aroma persaingan pun keluar dari mata mereka.

"Simpan saja kata-kata itu untukmu Rias.. aku akan kembali ke ruang osis ayo Tsubaki.." Ucap Sona.

[SKIP TIME]

Rias dan para peerage nya sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju underworld untuk datang kepertemuan iblis muda.

"Semuanya siap..?" Tanya Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou" Jawab para peerage Rias.

Merekapun menuju kesebuah stasiun Kuoh dan disana sudah ada Sona dan para peerage nya.

"Hai Issei.." Sapa pria berambut pirang.

"Hai Saji.." Balas Issei.

"Apa kau siap untuk pertemuan itu.." Tanya Saji.

"Yah aku sedikit gugup dan apa kau tau kenapa kita ke stasiun..?" Tanya Issei.

"Kaichou bilang kita menuju underworld dengan naik kereta, karena kita bukan High-Class Devils.." Jawab Saji.

Tak berapa lama kererta yang di tunggu pun datang dan mereka semua masuk kedalam dan perjalanan menuju underworld pun dimulai.

 **TO BE COUNTINUED..**

NOTE :

Di chapter 3, Sasuke mempunyai Hiraishin namun hanya sebatas kecepatan saja karena Sasuke diajarai oleh Naruto dan jika ada kesalahan di chapter 3 mohon maaf karena saya membuat fanfic ini malam mungkin ada efek ngantuk jadi ada sedikit kesalahan.

TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA FANFIC SAYA JIKA ADA SARAN ATAU KRITIK, COMEN SAJA...


End file.
